Liver transplant
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: It started as a harmless game of Slushy dog fight. But as Phineas was chilled to unconsciousness, he was then told in the hospital that his liver has failed. His family doesn't have the money or a donator for Phineas. Will they be able to raise the money, and find a donor before Phineas dies?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 Your dying

Hi readers. Phineas Flynn Fletcher here. Where am I? Oh well... before I tell you about my condition, I would like to explain how I got here... in the hospital... in my hospital bed...

Waiting to know why I am feeling like a dead man... well...

* * *

Flashback 5 hours ago

It was a nice and sunny day. I was lying with Ferb, my step brother, underneath the tree in our back garden.

Candace was in town with her friend Stacy. Nothing important was planned.

"PHINEAS! PHINEAS GET UP HURRY!" I suddenly heard Candace screamed.

I blinked as me and Ferb got up. We looked to Candace, behind her came some other children and teenagers, all wearing Glee club t-shirts.

"Hi Candace. Wow you all must be the members of the Glee club." I said excited.

Me and Ferb were fans of the Glee club because of their cool costumes and awesome musics they would sing together.

"Yes, I'm Santana, this is Mercedes, Kurt, Brittany, Heather Peace, Naya, our teacher Mr Schue and our sports teacher Mrs Sue Sylvester." Santana explained to us.

I nodded my head, "I'm Phineas, this is my brother Ferb and our older sister Candace. So what are we to do today?"

"Well... We, the Glee club members, thought maybe a slushy dog fight." Naya explained.

Ferb smiled, "Good idea. Come let's build the equipment for the game."

So we all created our weapons. Small guns that could fire about 20 pounds of ice and snow. Each of us had a colour to our own team. I had orange and Ferb was selected into the green team. The others split into two as well.

"So what sort of game is this? Other than launching coloured snow at each other?" I asked the Glee club members.

Mr Schue nodded his head, "Everybody has a slushy dog gun loaded with 20 pounds of snow. One team has purple snow the other white snow. Who first strikes the king of either side out wins. Phineas you are the King of the Phineas and Ferb gang, ok? And with us... well have Sue Sylvester."

Everybody agreed. Mine 'as they called us Phineas and Ferb gang' we placed our weapons to each other and agreed to the fight. The Glee Club membere's did the same. And the battle was one. I had to stand at one end of the field and Sue Sylvester stood at the end.

The battle was on, my gang loaded the first fire shots and from the guns they launched the snow at the Glee club gang.

But they were very good at dodging an launched their snow back at us. The deal was to whip one side of the team out and then the king had to be strike down 5 times. Before that team loses.

I was surprised as Isabella was strike out and then the last of the Phineas team. I agreed to go in, as I launched my own attacks on the Glee team I managed to get 4 more out...

But then everything changed.

"PHINEAS WATCH OUT!" I heard my team scream.

I was cornered and five different ice launches were attacked towards me. The first ice struck my arm, forcing me to my knees, and the other 4 fell over my chest. I felt my body temperature drop fast as I threw my gun on the ground, showing we've lost.

My team ran up to me and the Glee club members cheered a bit, but they stopped as they saw my condition.

"Phineas,... oh no, Phineas stay with us." Ferb said.

Isabella cradled my head as I passed out. The last I heard was somebody calling the ambulance.

Phineas POV out of the flash back

* * *

Anyway as I woke up again I was in the hospital, all the Glee club members and my friends were around my bed looking and waiting for the doctor. Isabella was on my left and Ferb was on my right. Now I am waiting here in my hospital bed to find out why I was feeling like a half dead man.

Ferb, Candace, Linda, Lawrence, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, Irving, Susy Johnson, Jeremy Johnson, Adyson Sweetwater, were all here with me.

Even the glee club gang that threw me into this adventure were all lined on the other end of the room. They wanted to make sure I was fine. So, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, Brittany, Heather Peace, Naya, Mr Schue and Sue Sylvester were all looking at me. Nobody spoke because they were just worried over me.

Suddenly the door opened, I looked up to the Doctor. A Mr Dr Doofenshmirts walked in. He was dressed in a doctors uniform and tapping worried on a note pad. He had on some glasses and looked up to meet my eyes, I saw he was looking at my mother and Candace a short while later.

Ferb tensed up as he looked to Dr Doofenshmirts: "Sir... what is wrong with Phineas?"

"Well, Phineas Flynn Fletcher... I have some bad news. Not only were you hit by icy temperatures, but also your left liver wing has failed. The shock of the sudden temperature drop caused your liver to shrivel up and stopped working. You are put on the liver transplant list, but the earliest we can get you a liver is in 2 years time. But you don't have two years." Dr Doofenshmirts explained.

"WHAT! How... how long have I got?" I asked scared.

Dr Doofenshmirts blinked back a tear, "About two weeks, maybe less..."

"No." Ferb said.

He grabbed me and held me tight. Lawrence, Linda and Candace blinked back their own tears, Candace shook her head and jumped up.

"No way am I going to stand here and let my poor brother die before himself, take part of mine, please." Candace said.

But the doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry Candace, you remember the blood test the doctor did on you and Linda before you came in?"

Linda blinked, Candace nodded and looked to the Doctor confused.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Candace asked.

"Well, the test results show that neither you or Linda are capable to donate the liver part that Phineas needs. And Ferb and Lawrence can't donate, because of the risk that Phineas body would reject the liver." The Doctor said.

Linda and Candace sat down and faced me. I was shaking and tears streamed down my face, Lawrence got up and held Linda's hand. His face grew bright red as an idea passed his mind.

"W... what about Phineas and Candace's biological father? Couldn't he donate part of his liver to save his son?" Lawrence asked.

Linda almost burst in tears, "I'm sorry Lawrence... b... but Phineas and Candace's father: George... h... he died just as Phineas was born... so... no he can't donate."

I almost cried as well, "There must be somebody..."

Candace didn't say anything. But an idea flashed threw her mind. He might be the only one able to donate to Phineas.

"I... I'm sorry Phineas, but I have to do a emergency call to somebody. I... I'll be back in a bit." Candace said.

She quickly left my room and walked outside of the hospital to phone this important person up.

* * *

With Candace.

Candace remembered that she had an older brother. Yes Phineas isn't her only sibling. But her older brother, he was at the moment studying medicine at the Danville University.

Candace dialled her older brothers mobile number.

"We are sorry, but the person you are trying to contact is no longer available under this number, please hang up and re-dial a different number." Her phone said.

Candace sighed, "Well desperate times call for desperate measures."

She got a card out from her purse, it was the emergency contact number to the Danville University. She swore to her older brother to only use it in a real emergency, and saving her brothers life was an emergency.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Will the brother be able to help? What will his reaction be when his younger sister phones up telling him that his baby brother was dying? Please review."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 Your brother Mark

No ones POV

Candace has dialled her older brother Marks mobile number. According to her clock he was on a break at the moment. But the dialling tone gave of that his phone was off. Candace cursed under her breath and paced outside the hospital room.

She looked inside and saw Phineas was still looking bright and merry, but his condition was slowly deteriorating.

"Please, please Mark phone me back." Candace said glaring at her phone.

She wasn't that pleased that she had to ask for her eldest brothers help, but time was off the essence.

* * *

Marks POV

Hi readers. Mark Flynn here. I am at the moment coming out of one of my 5 1/2 hour conference halls. I'm currently living at the University of Danville, studying chemistry, maths and mechanics.

As I walked up to my office and home at the University I plugged in my flat mobile phone.

I sit at my desk and go over the notes of my last lessons I had. Studying for over 3 years I have my normal daily route implanted within my system.

6:00 AM get up, 6:10 AM shower, 6:20 AM get dressed, 6:50 AM get books ready for first class and head outside for breakfast, 7:30 AM breakfast done back to room, 7:35 AM grab books and head for first lessons, 1:00 PM lessons first half end back to dorm, 1:10 PM go to lunch either out or in the lunch room, 1:40 PM return to room and work on the homework's or go to the library, 5:00 PM library closes return back to dorm, 6:00 PM dinner served, 6:50 PM have a shower and 7:00 PM check homework is done for the next morning and that my clothes are clean, 10:00 PM bed time sleep until 6:00 AM.

As I was focused on my mechanical notes, as I noticed my phone was ringing. I received a text message. Thinking it was just my girlfriend Natasha I ignored it. But, something was off. My phone rang again, and again.

I chewed my pen hard and then noticed one of my calculations was wrong. I glared at my phone and checked on the display... WHAT 12 missed calls an 200 text messages? Definitely not my girlfriend. I opened my phone, but didn't recognise the number...

I knew it wasn't Natasha's. So I dialled the number back.

* * *

Back with Candace

Candace was sitting with the family around the hospital bed of Phineas, even the Phineas and Ferb gang was there. Candace was glaring at her phone as if it committed a crime, she was desperately waiting for her brother Mark to phone back.

It has been now over 3 hours since Phineas was wheeled of to hospital, so far he was stable, but placed on a drip and hand a breathing mask over. He was resting in a hospital bed and watched his sister.

"So Candace, who were you phoning?" Ferb asked curious.

Candace nodded her head, "I was phoning mine and Phineas older brother Mark. Seeing as me and Linda can't donate to Phineas our older brother Mark is his only hope for survival."

Ferb blinked, in over 10 years that he lived with Phineas he never knew he had an older step-brother as well.

"So... who is he? Mark I mean? I've never heard of him. And I've been living with you guys for 10 years." Ferb said looking to Phineas and Candace.

Phineas blinked and look upwards, "I can't remember Mark much. Only... he is very tall and has sandy blond hair. And blue eyes. He left... I can't even remember when."

"Well Phineas, Mark is our older brother, as you were born and our father died about a week after your birth Mark moved out of the house and of to College. He was 17 years old and now he is 27 years old." Candace answered.

Ferb and Phineas nodded their heads. Suddenly Candace's phone rang, she beamed, transferred the call to the big screen and placed a camera up.

Their doctor, Dr Doofenshmirts just walked in with some notes about Phineas condition. As he looked up he saw Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Linda, Lawrence all looking to a wall where a beamer was reflection off a young man.

"Candace? Can you read me? Mark is here." He heard from the small phone device.

Candace nodded his head, "Ferb, Phineas that is Mark I've been telling you about."

"Wow, hi Ferb, you must be my new step-brother. Anyway Candace you said it is an emergency and that I had to call you back as soon as possible?" Mark asked.

Ferb nodded his head, "Yes, Mark your brother Phineas has been injured and part of his liver is failing. Neither, Candace or Linda could donate the liver part... so we were hoping you could donate part of your liver to save Phineas life."

Mark nodded his head, he looked to Phineas and memories from when Phineas was brought home flashed his mind. It just hurt that the smiling sun shine he knew was in so much pain. But his time planner was full to the brim.

"Well Phineas. I would love to donate my liver, the problem for me is time. How long would the operation take?" Mark asked.

"About 8 to 10 hours, including the time you both would be out for the operation." Dr Doofenshmirts explained.

Mark bit his lip, but there was even more bad news.

"After the operation, neither the donor or the patient are allowed to smoke, drink any sort of alcohol and have to stay in the hospital for two weeks. We have to make sure the donor and the patient have recovered completely from the operation." Dr Doofenshmirts said.

Mark shook his head, "Two weeks? I can't leave my studying behind for two weeks. You must know Dr Doofenshmirts, I am studying to become a Mechanic, I'm studying chemistry, maths and mechanical engineering. If I miss as much as 2 days then I could lose my place and my five years of studying would have gone to waist."

Suddenly Ferb's eyes sparkled with an idea.

"Say... Mark, at your University, is there a operating theatre and a calming place to stay?" Ferb asked.

Mark, Dr Doofenshmirts, Phineas, Candace, Linda and Lawrence blinked and looked to Ferb confused.

Mark leaned back in his chair and gave it some thought. He does remember that some of his friends were studying to become doctors, operatives and other things, they had a 'joke operating' room, but it was mostly used with puppets for the operating, so that real people won't be killed by the students when they were practising how to change something out or straighten something out.

Mark nodded his head, "Well Ferb, yes we have one, but you all would need to bring the oxygen and blood transfusions with you. We have knives, beds, breathing masks, and heart monitors. But it is only meant as practice. We would need at least 5 experienced doctors and bring a heart shock device with you too. Plus you would need to raise the money for the operation. Which according to my teachers it would cost: $575.000. And I don't have that money. Plus another $10.000 have to be earned to pay my head master to use the operating room, in case of any incidences."

Ferb nodded his head, "We will try and raise the $585.000 and you have a discussion with your head teacher and doctors teacher. We would need to start the operation latest after 6 months. Otherwise Phineas liver and body will stop functioning."

"Don't worry Ferb, I'm on it. Bring Phineas, some professional doctors and the money to my University, I will then donate part of my liver to Phineas." Mark answered.

"Thank you." Ferb said.

After it was all set Mark turned off the telephone chat device. Ferb and Candace were pleased that Mark agreed to the risky operation. But like he said they would have to raise the money, and fast.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Next part will be the money collecting."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 Donations come

Ferb's POV

This was very serious. We got Mark Flynn's confirmation that he would help. But that we need to raise: $585.000 within a few months was just scary.

The Fire sight girls, the Glee club members, both of our schools and hundreds of ideas should raise the cash in a few days.

The Fire sight girls started a massive bake off and walked door to door to sell the hundreds and thousands of boxed cookies and treats.

The Glee club members set up in the park a concert hall and charged $20 a ticket. Again hundreds of people came and they sang their souls out. For a few days the money was coming in.

And the Glee club have written and recorded in 3 day's time a new CD called: 'Save lives'. That went on sale and raised for Phineas operation another: $200.000.

At the end of it we all counted the money's together.

$100.000 we got from the 7 day concerts of the Glee club, $200.000 we got from the massive cookie sale from the Fire sight girls, our schools flee market brought in another $10.000 and the sale of the hit CD brought us $200.000.

So in total we got... $510.000. Subtract that from $585.000 that makes... $75.000 missing.

Well we do have 7 days left. I only hope Phineas was still holding out. Everybody was thinking what else we could be selling or doing to raise cash and fast. But I had an idea. I remembered a few years ago me and Phineas have made the 'Perry toy' and sold our idea to Hard D Hard toy factory. Maybe they could give us a bit of the profit off we sold them.

I told my mother I was going out. Oh also all the money we hid in a privat bank under the name 'Phineas Liver'. That way Linda won't freak out why we have $510.000 in our home and would probably spend it, without realizing it was there to save Phineas.

As I drove down to Hard D Hard toy factory I meet back up with Mr J.B, the owner and seller of the Shimmey Jimmey climbing toy and the Brick.

"Oh hello there again Ferb. What can Hard D Hard toy store do for you today? Would you like to buy a brick or a climbing toy?" Mr J.B asked me.

I just shook my head and handed him my words on paper, just thinking about Phineas and how sick he was getting it was killing me on the inside. I felt my heart break.

Mr J.B read my note, "Now let's see... dear Mr J.B. I remembered my brother Phineas and I have sold you a toy product, Perry the Platypus. And it sold very well. We have never asked for the profit our toy was making but we are in dying strength now. Phineas is lying sick in the hospital and in a few days time he needs an emergency liver operation. We are still missing $75.000 for his operation. Could we have the plus money you've made with selling the Perry toy? We are desperate here."

"Well sure. We still have it stashed under the meeting desk. I didn't want the workers to know we were making a plus with selling the toy. Wait here and I'll give you the plus money." Mr J.B said.

He walked to his office, moved the desk out of the way and rolled the carpet up. Using a secure lock code he opened the shaft and handed me $55.000. I counted it threw and then gave him a thumbs up.

As we got back home I showed the others the money. I added it to the massive stash. All of us started boxing in the money, tying per pack $1.000. As it was all counted threw I noticed we were still $20.000 short.

I hung my head, time was of the essence here. As I walked inside for my dinner I saw Perry following me. I stroked over his head and heard the familiar grrrrr sound.

"You know Perry, if only printing money wasn't against the law, then I could just print the needed $20.000 for Phineas operation. We are in desperate need here. At least you are healthy." I said.

Perry grrrred back to me and walked away. What for a good pet.

* * *

Perry's POV

I have heard everything that was said. And I knew time was of the essence. But where could the gang get another $20.000? In 7 day's time?

Whiles they were thinking things over fast, I ran to the hidden entrance. Once I reached the OWCA I activated an emergency meeting button. All of the OWCA animals meet up in the room. I explained with my translator what the problem was.

All the OWCA members were shocked, after they were informed the Zoo OWCA animals promised to advertise for Phineas liver transplant and the Zoo's money as well as the money from the OWCA pet shop sale will go to the transplantation.

Monobrow was equally as outraged and agreed. Also we were to inform the LOVEMUFFINS for more help in that field.

The LOVEMUFFINS promised me to start building use full Inators and sell them for a profit on Ebay as fast as they could.

I only hopped it will work. As I got back home and the 3 days went by no more donations were coming in. The CD stopped selling and everybody just moved on. I saw Isabella was heart broken as the Fire sight girls couldn't sell any more cookies to anyone because they ran out of ingredients.

The OWCA and LOVEMUFFINS are their only hope. As I came back on the 3rd day to MM I blinked. He and Heinz Doofenshmirtz were handing me a check. The sales must have been a grand and quick success.

I beamed as on the check stood: $20.000. I embraced them both and quickly ran to Carl Karl.

"Oh hi Perry. What can I do for you today?" Carl asked me.

I wrote: "Carl, can you please come up to my house, bring this check and say you are from the 'World wide funding organisation'. Threw a news report you have heard of Phineas Flyn's condition and are willing to donate the last $20.000 for Phineas liver transplant?"

Carl nodded his head, "It would be an honour. But now Perry get home quickly, I'm sure Ferb is missing you."

I nodded my head and lifted my hat up as a sign of respect. I then scurried back home.

As I arrived home I saw Ferb was sitting on the couch, Lawrence was with Linda in the kitchen and discussing the money problem, they both couldn't add any more to the donation pack, because their income was just about enough to support the house and food.

Ferb was staring at a photo of Phineas and began to cry. I climbed up on the sofer and grred him quietly. Placing my head on his tights.

Ferb blinked his tears back, "P... Perry? Oh sorry I forgot to feed you. Come on boy."

I just shook my head, I wasn't hungry, I was worried. I gave him a full on staring contest, and he understood what I was actually trying to get across.

"Oh why I'm sad? Well... we can't get the last needed $20.000. I barely realised how much money that is. Sadly I can't invent a tree that could grow is the amount we need. Plus it would be very illegal." Ferb explained.

I just nodded, Ferb stroked me and I waited for that all important bell chiming, indicating to me that the operation will be back on full track.

As I watched the clock it suddenly struck 6 PM. And a short while later I heard a car pull up opposite of the Flynn Fletchers drive, then foot steps were walking up to the house door and their bell rang.

Ferb, Linda and Lawrence blinked confused, Ferb walked up to the door and I ran next to him. I was so excited on the massive donation, but I had to keep my cool. As Ferb opened the door Carl stood on the other side of it.

He was dressed in a black suite and held in his hands the envelope with the $20.000 inside it.

"Hello are you the Flynn Fletcher family?" Carl asked, trying to wrap a topic around it.

Ferb blinked, "Yes, and you are?"

"My name is Carl Karl, I work with the Plus help line. We've heard from a inside source that you are in diar need of $20.000 and as quickly as our organisation could we've raised the money around the world, counted it together and want to give it to you." Carl explained.

I could barely stop giggling, but I held my cool, Linda walked behind Ferb and looked to Carl.

"Look sir, we don't want any donations. I'm sure some poor African family could use the money more useful. We are fine." Linda said.

But Ferb suddenly snapped, "Mother, Phineas has only a few more weeks to live. If this money can be added to our collection then he can be saved. No mater what for a poor family in Africa can need it. We need it. And well take it. Thank you so much sir Karl."

I noticed Carl blushed as he was being called sir. He handed the money over and quickly ran back to his car and drove off, back to the OWCA as I've worked out.

Ferb added the $20.000 and counted it threw. Linda and Lawrence sat opposite of their mathematical genius son. As Ferb placed the last note into a silver suite case filled with all the donations and money he looked back to his parents.

"Mum, dad... we have now the needed $585.000 for Phineas operation." Ferb said.

Linda and Lawrence smiled happy and embraced Ferb. I just cheered on the inside. I couldn't believe it, finally.

Phineas get yourself ready, the operation 'Save Phineas' is on it's way.

* * *

Phineas POV

Hi again. I am still lying in my hospital bed. My body was hurting me a lot since my immune system has shut off. I am really worried that I have only a few more days to live. Because, hey $585.000 doesn't grow on trees.

As I was about to check my phone I found a new text message from Ferb.

"Dear brother, we have now the $585.000 we needed for your operation. Get yourself ready. We are coming to save you." I read out.

I smiled, and then looked threw a family album of us all. The later pictures of me and Ferb first meeting, how our parents have fallen in love and married. And of our first friends coming together.

Then I turned the pages backwards, to my life before I had so many friends and Ferb in my life, as well as Perry the Platypus.

I looked at a photo of Mark, Candace and George as I was born and brought home. We all looked like a happy family. As I turned the next page it showed me at George's funeral. I was about... 2 days old.

Candace and Mark as well as Linda were all wearing black and Linda was carrying me in a small black suite. George was lying with his eyes closed in a coffin and holding a red rose in his hands. I wished I could have remembered him more, but this was all I had going.

Candace and Linda never liked talking about Mark, but I couldn't understand why? Mark, after the death of our father, has fled behind the books, skipped grades and then at the age of 17 moved out and went to University.

That was all I had on him, and since then he never contacted me or Candace ever again. But then I had Ferb, my step-brother.

Ferb was like a replacement Mark, he was interested in the same things like me, we hung out every day and barely were we apart. And then we adopted together Perry as a baby platypus and played with him.

With time I even forgot I had an older brother.

I hope that after this we will be able to talk with Mark more. And make him back part of the family.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I only own Mark."


End file.
